


Call Me Oppa, Hyung.

by signifying_nothing



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sanghyuk and jaehwan have a pretty normal relationship, right?<br/>contains gender-related angst and titles, depressed!jaehwan and inlove!sanghyuk.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call Me Oppa, Hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> sanghyuk and jaehwan have a pretty normal relationship, right?  
> contains gender-related angst and titles, depressed!jaehwan and inlove!sanghyuk.

He was darling, and Sanghyuk loved him.

Sanghyuk's friends could complain about Jaehwan's up and downs all they wanted, but Sanghyuk couldn't care less about their opinions of his lover. Jaehwan was soft at the edges, smiled constantly, played constantly, always had warmth for Sanghyuk even when his own day had been awful. Jaehwan eased the struggle for happiness that Sanghyuk suffered through and Sanghyuk took care of Jaehwan as best he could, because even the sun had days behind clouds. But even then he was beautiful and Sanghyuk loved him. Jaehwan didn't have explosive fits like Sanghyuk, he didn't get angry, break things, tear at his hair. Jaehwan's sadness was the kind of sadness that came from a cracked vase; his self and his happiness leaked out of him until he was empty, and he had to re-glue the cracks and fill it up again.

He filled it with Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk was glad to help him do it; whether it was cooking together, sitting on the couch watching a nonsensical sports game that turned into lazy kissing and slow clothesburn. Whether it was hot, passionate sex or a warm shower he was always happy to help Jaehwan. It was one of the few things in life that brought him joy.

It made his heart ache when he came home to Jaehwan sitting in the dark, staring out into the city view from their glass doors and crying without sound. Those were the hard nights, when Sanghyuk sat behind him and hugged his torso, rocked him back and forth and kissed his neck, his hands. Those were the nights Sanghyuk was most afraid that he would come home someday and the balcony doors would be open and Jaehwan would be standing on the railing, waiting to jump.

But most nights were like this one, where Jaehwan had been drinking a beer naked in the kitchen when Sanghyuk came home, and Sanghyuk had decided immediately that his dick needed to be buried in that ass as soon as possible. It was a good thing the two of them fucked like rabbits and kept lube everywhere. Jaehwan's laugh only lasted as long as Sanghyuk's long stride to him, yanking him away from the counter and spilling his beer all over the place.

“Hey--” Jaehwan protested and Sanghyuk bit at his neck, gripped and squeezed his ass, pulled him close against his jeans and rubbed until Jaehwan cursed and fisted his hands in Sanghyuk's hair to yank him in for a biting kiss. “My _beer,_ ” he grunted, rocking his cock into the denim, dragging his fingers over Sanghyuk's shoulders. 

“I'll buy you more,” Sanghyuk panted, grabbing at the drawer where they kept the matches, batteries, and a pump-bottle of lube for moments like this when they just couldn't fucking _wait,_ when they needed to be as close as possible as soon as possible. 

“It's _craft beer--_ ”

“Christ I'll go as soon as I'm done Jaehwan, fuck, just let me _fuck you._ ” Sanghyuk managed to get wet fingers into Jaehwan , the angle awkward until he pushed his older lover against a wall and pinned him there with his weight. Jaehwan's thighs were clamped around his hips and they were shaking. Sanghyuk prepared his lover as much as he had the patience for before he slicked his cock and lifted Jaehwan against the wall, letting him down slow, pushing in with a snarl and a bite to Jaehwan's neck that had the older man shouting, shaking, slipping down faster as his shoulders came up from the wall. 

“ _Fuck--_ ”

“Nnnnfuck, fuck, holy shit, don't move, don't fucking move--” Sanghyuk held Jaehwan up, buried in him, panting while his legs shook with the effort of holding still. “Don't fucking move hyung, shit, so good--”

“ _Sanghyuk,_ ” Jaehwan groaned, slamming his head back into the wall and straining to hold still, his dick twitching against his belly with the rough treatment, with the way Sanghyuk had his face buried in his throat. “Oh god, _fuck_ that's fucking good, shit--” 

“I love you,” Sanghyuk said, kissing Jaehwan's face and neck with gross tenderness as his hips snapped up. Jaehwan laughed brightly, his fingernails raking down Sanghyuk's back as the bigger man held him against the wall, their skin a sweaty mess. Jaehwan groaned through his grin, hitting his head back into the wall as Sanghyuk's five o'clock shadow scratched deliciously at his neck. Sanghyuk lifted him away from the wall to take two steps down the hallway before he had to let Jaehwan's weight rest against a door. He gave the older man a hard slap on the thigh for his squirming and for not returning his words. “I love you.”

“Aaah I know,” Jaehwan replied, laugh-gasping at the hard, protesting thrust he got in return that slammed his back against the bathroom door. “Nnfuck-- I love you,” he returned, bending his head forward to kiss Sanghyuk properly. Sanghyuk sucked at his lip and pulled him from the door, hands gripping Jaehwan's generous ass as he finally carried him to the bedroom, got him down on the mattress and stood between his legs.

“I love you,” Jaehwan said again, his hand on Sanghyuk's chest, his voice warm with affection. He reached down to grip his own cock, his entire groin slick with lube and sweat. Sanghyuk was sweating, smiling, kicking his hips forward.

“Enough to ride me?”

“God you're a greedy motherfucker, dropping my fucking beer and wanting me to ride your dick,” Jaehwan complained, then bit his lip as Sanghyuk manhandled him up into his arms, getting on the bed and straddling the older man over his hips. The wet slap of their skin together made Sanghyuk grunt. He held Jaehwan's round cheeks apart to let him sink down further, relished the way he mewled.

“So good, baby,” he breathed, and Jaehwan started to bounce, up and forward, down and back, his cock slapping against his stomach. “So fucking hot.” He reached down to fist Jaehwan's length, watching his lover bend back with a cry, his skin shining. Their apartment was hot but Jaehwan always sweat bullets during sex, strained his muscles and soaked his hair. He'd been embarrassed about it at first, the way he dripped down, the way he couldn't help it. Sanghyuk didn't care. His hands slapped Jaehwan's meaty thighs regardless, held his calves, scratched at the skin of his belly. Jerked his cock and pulled on his pubic hair, rubbed his ballsac until Jaehwan couldn't stop shaking, his bouncing halted in favor of a jerking grind.

“Come on, baby,” Sanghyuk purred, fisting hard and fast. “Cum in my mouth.” Jaehwan groaned, kicked his hips forward and back, his hands in Sanghyuk's hair as he got off in thin, wet spurts up Sanghyuk's chest and neck.

“Oh god,” Jaehwan panted, grinding back and clenching up tight. “Oh fuck, shit, Sanghyuk fuck me right there, right there _fuck_ \--”

Sanghyuk grunted, jerked them over and jerked down hard into Jaehwan. His ass was soft and loose, the wet slap of Sanghyuk's balls loud in their bedroom. Sanghyuk listened to Jaehwan's prettily snarled pleas and came inside him, cock pulsing, balls tight. “Fuck.”

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan said, and Sanghyuk bent to kiss his mouth, settled chest to chest with Jaehwan's ankles hooked together behind his back. The closeness after sex... That filled them up. Both of them. In the quiet Jaehwan's noisy mind was settled and Sanghyuk's anxiety quelled, fears forgotten. “Sanghyuk,” he breathed again, bangs wet on his forehead as he pulled his lover down, groaning at the wet squish between his cheeks where Sanghyuk's cock was slowly softening, slipping out.

“Yeah,” he said, pulling back to sit up, rubbing his hands up Jaehwan's torso, pushing his hips forward despite the vulgar feeling of cum and lube slipping out of Jaehwan's raw body into his pubic hair. “Mm, that's nasty,” he laughed, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

“You like it,” Jaehwan accused, and Sanghyuk hummed, running his hand through the mess of Jaehwan's cum and offering his fingers to his lover, who scowled but took the digits into his mouth anyway, sucking softly.

“So hot,” Sanghyuk groaned, pushing his hips forward. There were moments when all he wished was that he could get hard again faster, just to be able to fuck Jaehwan while he was pliant and soft, while his ass was gaping and his voice unrestrained. He settled for getting on his side and tucking himself to Jaehwan's back, yanking his lover's leg up and over his hip to push fingers into him. He fucked him until Jaehwan was cussing and yanking at the bedsheets, grinding his hips down and thrusting his hips into nothing because it felt good, even if he couldn't cum again so fucking soon. In moments like this one, where Jaehwan's face was half-buried in a pillow and his hands clenched into Sanghyuk's hair, it was hard to believe he ever felt small and sad.

It was a good thing Sanghyuk knew otherwise.

When Jaehwan started whimpering in overstimulated pain, Sanghyuk pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arms around his body instead, kissing his neck and rubbing his belly. “We should shower,” he said, having no intention to get up and do so at all. “Change the sheets.”

“Later,” Jaehwan said, hips still twitching, occasionally. “Later...”

“Liar,” Sanghyuk accused with a laugh, reaching to tug at Jaehwan's pubic hair and rub his thighs. “Mmm, we should get you waxed,” he suggested, enjoying Jaehwan's insulted splutter. “So I can watch the sweat on your thighs,” his hands moved up. “Your cock,” his palm pressed and his fingers cupped around Jaehwan's ballsac, tender as could be. “Mmm.”

“You want me to look like a fucking fourteen year old, you pervert?” Jaehwan accused, gasping at the touches, biting his lip.

“Were you this much of a slut when you were fourteen?” Sanghyuk asked, squeezing his hand. Jaehwan nearly shrieked, trying to pull away. “Would you have let me fuck you when you were fourteen?”

“You would have been _eleven,_ you fucktrumpet,” Jaehwan said, reaching back to elbow Sanghyuk in the ribs. “You didn't even know what your dick was for!”

“That's not what I asked, though,” Sanghyuk laughed, a bit breathless. “Would you call me hyung?”

“Oh get _fucked--_ ” Jaehwan said, trying to get up, slapping at Sanghyuk's hands, which were clenched together around his middle. “Let go!”

“Call me hyung~”

“No!”

“Not letting go then.” Sanghyuk said, closing his eyes and settling down. Jaehwan wiggled and fought his grip, scowling. For a long while it was silent, and Sanghyuk worried he might have _actually_ pissed Jaehwan off. 

“...hyung,” Jaehwan said, his voice soft. “Sanghyuk-hyung.”

“Yeah,” Sanghyuk asked, trying to ignore the way his dick twitched. Shit. That was way hotter than it had any right to be. It was like Jaehwan had made his voice light and breathless on purpose. 

“Let me up. Please?”

As promised, Sanghyuk let go, and Jaehwan immediately turned to slap his stomach, laugh-scowling. “You piece of shit,” he accused. “Next you're gonna want me to call you  _oppa.”_

~

Jaehwan had a bad few days in the last week, really bad. Sanghyuk had come home to him in a bath of cold water, lying on the floor in the kitchen and then in bed, unmoved at all during the day. He'd done his best to take care of him, made sure he didn't get sick, made sure he got fed, went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth. It had been two days since his last bad day and he'd half-expected to come home to Jaehwan a mess on the floor, but instead--

Sanghyuk hadn't actually expected Jaehwan to get waxed. It had been a joke, really. Yet there he was, sitting on the kitchen counter with a towel over his lap, his legs hairless as he squirmed, thighs pressed together.

“...what,” Sanghyuk asked, his brain having short-circuited somewhere between the front door and the four steps it had taken for him to realize that something was Different about Jaehwan.

“What,” Jaehwan asked, voice small.

“You. I. What?” Sanghyuk walked closer and put his hand on Jaehwan's leg. Smooth to the touch, muscular and strong, leading down to his long feet. “Jaehwan.”

“Yeah, hyung.”

Sanghyuk felt very dizzy. Probably because of the sudden redirection of his bloodflow to his dick instead of his brain. “What's this,” he managed to ask, his hand creeping up Jaehwan's thigh. He could feel the soft skin, the light sweat, he could feel Jaehwan's trembling muscles.

“I,” Jaehwan started, and Sanghyuk looked at him, looked at the way Jaehwan bit his lip and looked down. He took only a moment before his hand reached Jaehwan's hip and he squeezed.

“Did you get yourself waxed, Jaehwanah?” he asked, his voice husky against his own will. Shit. _Shit._

“Yeah,” Jaehwan replied, shivering. “I thought you might like it, hyung.”

If Sanghyuk hadn't been so eager to get Jaehwan's dick in his mouth he might have passed out. “Open your legs,” he said, and shifted back so he could watch Jaehwan spread those gorgeous thighs, the towel falling across his lap and barely hiding anything, shit, his skin was so smooth--

“Let me see your cock.”

Jaehwan bit his lip and pulled the towel off to one side. He was already half-hard, his tip peeking up pink through his foreskin. His balls were round and soft, his groin completely hairless. Shit. _Fuck._ Sanghyuk had the piece of mind to wonder whether or not this made him a huge fucking pervert before he bent to suck Jaehwan's cock into his mouth, pressing all the way down to the sound of Jaehwan's strangled _hyung_ and soft skin against his hands, keeping Jaehwan's thighs open.

He bobbed his head and sucked until Jaehwan started tugging at his hair, his hips straining up from the counter. Sanghyuk pulled back and bent further to suck Jaehwan's sac into his mouth, tonguing at the soft skin, listening to his lover moan like a bitch and _fuck_ that was hot. Fuck.

He stood up straight and pinned Jaehwan to the cabinets with a savage kiss, yanking his lover's hands to be around his own body so he could lift him, carry him.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan moaned softly into his mouth and Sanghyuk nearly dropped him, his knees going weak.

“I am going to fuck you so hard,” Sanghyuk managed, dropping Jaehwan to their bed and taking in the sight of him. His legs weren't the only hairless thing. Jaehwan had never had much body hair aside from his legs and groin; his chest had always been hairless, for as long as Sanghyuk had known him but his underarms were smooth and _fuck._ That was. Unexpectedly sexy.

“Hyung?” Jaehwan asked, and Sanghyuk had to close his eyes.

“Turn over,” he ground out. “Hands and knees. Now.” He felt Jaehwan moving and didn't open his eyes until he was still, taking in the sight. The dark skin between Jaehwan's cheeks was hairless, the tight clench of his ass completely exposed. Sanghyuk's throat was suddenly very fucking dry.

“Please,” Jaehwan was whispering, reaching back to hold himself open. Sanghyuk watched Jaehwan's fingers dig into his skin and leaned to press his tongue against soft skin, the sound of Jaehwan's voice ringing out music to his ears as he fucked him with his tongue, held him open with his thumbs.

Jaehwan was always weak for this. Always weak for a mouth on his ass. He could get hard just with kisses littered down his back on the cheeks of his ass, the curve where his thighs met his torso. He could cum with just Sanghyuk's tip pressing against him, Sanghyuk's hand cupping his balls.

Jaehwan's groin felt different to Sanghyuk's hands. His ballsac was wet and his thighs were sweaty, it was easy for Sanghyuk's hands to slide over his cock, jerking while his tongue fucked into him. “Oh-- oh god fuck, fuck, I-- Sanghyuk-hyung, hyung, _hyung—_ ”

Jaehwan came so hard his thighs shook, Sanghyuk's hand cupping around his tip to catch the mess, to bring it back to his ass. He trembled as Sanghyuk's fingers pushed into him, slippery with his own cum.

“So fucking hot,” Sanghyuk whispered, watching Jaehwan move back onto his hand, watching him try to fuck back without the proper leverage to do so. “Want me?”

“I--”

“Tell hyung how much you want his dick, Jaehwanah.” Sanghyuk looked down at his older lover, prone in front of him, three fingers in his ass. Jaehwan's cheeks were blushed and his breath was coming in hard pants and he looked so fucking beautiful. So beautiful.

Jaehwan's hands reached under his own body to cup his cheeks and hold them open and what came out of his mouth next had Sanghyuk nearly choking.

“Want your dick so bad, oppa,” he breathed, brow furrowed just so, lips pink and wet with saliva. “Please, _please_ fuck me.”

Shit. Fuck, shit, shit--

Sanghyuk barely managed to get two pumps of lube on his cock before he was pushing into Jaehwan and pinning him down to the bed, feeling fucking savage, fuck, fuck he wanted to _own_ Jaehwan, wanted to fuck him so hard he saw stars, so hard he couldn't fucking walk for a week.

Jaehwan wailed into the sheets and Sanghyuk wondered if this was how some people felt when their lovers put on lingerie or masturbated in front of them or blindfolded themselves. Jaehwan, helpless, no quip on his mouth and no tease in his teeth, just crying out and pushing down further into the sheets, cocking his ass for a deeper, longer thrust.

Sanghyuk sat back on his knees and looked down, watched his dick pump in and out, watched Jaehwan's ass tense, felt him squeeze as though trying to keep Sanghyuk inside of him. “Greedy,” he accused, slapping Jaehwan's ass and truly enjoying the yelp of surprise and pleasure, the way Jaehwan's legs kicked further apart.

“Oppa--”

Sanghyuk slammed his hips forward so hard Jaehwan shrieked, his hands clawing in the sheets. Holy _shit._ That was fucking hot. “Want my dick?” he heard himself asking, grabbing Jaehwan's ass and squeezing. “Do it yourself. Show oppa you want him.”

Jaehwan's trembling legs moved him forward, and then back. Sanghyuk watched as Jaehwan worked himself back and forth, pulling all the way off and pushing back down, all the way off. Sanghyuk held him there for a moment, looked at the gape of his ass and grabbed for the lube, pumping it into his fingers and rubbing those fingers against the soft inside of Jaehwan's body. Just like a girl. Soft, wet, hot.

“Such a good girl for oppa,” Sanghyuk murmured, guiding his cock back inside, fucking his lover slow and hot. Jaehwan whimpered and panted, tearing at the bedsheets, soaked with sweat as Sanghyuk pulled away to turn him over. It was even better from this angle, looking down at Jaehwan, blushed and panting, embarrassed and clearly hot as fuck, his dick so hard and wet he was leaving spits of cum on his belly. “Who's my good girl,” Sanghyuk asked, pushing his tip into Jaehwan, fucking him with just his crown until Jaehwan's lust outweighed his embarrassment and he raked his nails over his own body.

“Me,” he panted, groaning as Sanghyuk pushed balls-deep and stayed there. “Oh god--”

“Feels good, right?” Sanghyuk asked, rocking his hips, reaching one hand to press over Jaehwan's balls and let his fingertips rub at the sensitive frenum of his dick, enjoying the way Jaehwan strained up, his thighs jerking apart. “My good girl.”

“Oppa,” Jaehwan whined, grabbing the pillow beneath his head and arching his back. “Oppa, oppa please, I need-- I need it please--”

“Need my dick?” Sanghyuk asked, rubbing his hand in violent little jerks that had Jaehwan straining to fuck himself, his ass squeezing tight. “Need to cum? Need oppa to cum in your pretty ass, mmm...” he groaned and Jaehwan made a soft, feminine sound. It went straight to Sanghyuk's cock. “Is that what you need, baby, oppa to fill your pretty ass with his cum, need it leaking out of you?”

“Please,” Jaehwan looked up at Sanghyuk, his face sweaty and flushed and Sanghyuk felt his dick twitch. “Please oppa, cum on me.”

“On you?” Sanghyuk asked, thrusting harder. “On your pretty little cock, huh? Your soft little sac...” Sanghyuk cupped that ballsac with his fingers and Jaehwan shrieked, coming, shaking, arching up tightly and clawing at his thighs in an effort to get them to part further.

“Please please oppa please--”

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk pulled out of his lover and jerked himself with his cum-slick hand until he blew his load all over the hairless skin between Jaehwan's pretty legs, grunting, pushing himself back inside with a groan. “Fuck, fuck, Jaehwanah, baby, I love you, I love you--” he bent to kiss Jaehwan, was surprised by the way the older man clung desperately to him, arms and legs wrapped tight around his body. “I love you,” he breathed when they parted, pushing back Jaehwan's hair, using his thumb to push away the tears he'd been sure he would find there. “Jaehwan.”

“I love you so much,” Jaehwan whispered, his eyes squeezed closed. “Please. Please just... Just let me stay like this, please.” Sanghyuk would deny him nothing-- never. He stayed there, kissing his lover. He let their chests press together, on his knees and elbows over Jaehwan's body until the older man started to let him go. “I'm sorry,” Jaehwan started to say, but Sanghyuk silenced him with a finger over his lips.

“Is this what's been bothering you,” he asked, glad for the way their bodies were curved into one another, so Jaehwan couldn't get away of laugh off whatever he was feeling. Sanghyuk didn't understand-- that didn't mean he didn't care. When Jaehwan nodded, his eyes shut, Sanghyuk bent to kiss his face all over, tasting his sweat and tears and not caring at all. “Did I...” Sanghyuk said, unsure of how to address whether or not what he'd said, about calling him _hyung,_ had--

“No,” Jaehwan whispered, looking up at him, cupping his cheek in one hand. “No, it... It's been for a long time.”

“Can I help you at all?” he asked, brow furrowed in concern.

“Do you love me?”

“Yes,” Sanghyuk replied, thinking that was the _stupidest_ question he'd ever heard in his life.

“Then...” Jaehwan gave a teary little laugh, smiling up at Sanghyuk with the happiest smile Sanghyuk had seen on his beautiful face in what seemed like forever. “Then you're doing everything for me.”

Sanghyuk felt himself start to tear up. He felt-- shit, he didn't want to cry, fuck-- but Jaehwan was pulling him down for another kiss and he couldn't get out enough _I love yous,_ he'd never be able to say it as much as he wanted to. He'd scream it out for everyone to hear. It didn't matter if Jaehwan-- if he was comfortable in his body, comfortable with _himself,_ that was all Sanghyuk wanted, he loved him so much, and he never wanted to come home to find his lover crying alone in the dark. He never wanted to come home to his lover standing against the railing of the balcony, waiting to jump.

“I love you,” he said one more time, and Jaehwan laughed, bright and breathless. “What?”

“Come on Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan said. “Lets... Lets go shower. Change the sheets.”

“Okay,” Sanghyuk nodded, and carefully pulled away, before pausing. “Hey, Jaehwanah, I mean, if you want...” he started.

“Mm?” Jaehwan looked up at him and Sanghyuk smiled, bent to kiss his perfect lips.

“Call me oppa, mm?”

 


End file.
